Harry Potter: The Slytherin's Journal
by Ibbet
Summary: Harry finds a journal. -Eventual Drarry slash-
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own any of the characters or places mentioned.**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Harry sighed as he bent down to pick up his things, it was the end of the last class of the day and Crabbe and Goyle had knocked his books and papers out of his hand and snickered when it caused a huge mess on the floor.  
When he finally manged to pick everything up he rushed out of the classroom and headed towards the Gryffindor common room when he ran (literally) into none other than Draco Malfoy causing his things to once again fall everywhere.

"Potter you idiot, watch where you're going!" Malfoy shouted as he got up from the floor, where he had been knocked in the collision. He walked away cursing under his breath. Harry shook his head and sighed, once again picking up his things.

When he finally reached the common room almost everyone was studying except Seamus who was cursing Snape for giving them so much homework.

Harry plopped down next to Ron who was laying on the floor begging Hermione to let him copy her work. Hermione sighed and said "For the last time Ron, no! I will help you study.'' "But 'Mione wouldn't it be easier just to copy the answers?".  
"Ronald, you are not going to cheat!" Hermione said causing Ron to sigh "Fine" he said adding something inaudible under his breath.

Harry laughed a little and went through his things looking for his potions textbook, when something caught his eye. It was a small dark green book that was clearly a diary or journal of some sort. Harry decided to examine it later and continued the search for his textbook, which finally found at the bottom of the pile.

He, Ron, and Hermione studied for about two hours before Ron fell asleep on the floor.  
Hermione sighed when she heard Ron snore and she and Harry decided they should probably get some rest too. Hermione headed off towards the girls dorm as Harry woke up Ron and headed to the boys.

Ron stumbled into bed and immediately fell back asleep.  
Harry pulled off his glasses and just layed in bed for awhile staring at the ceiling not able to sleep when he remembered the small green book he had found earlier.

He got up, turned on his lamp, and went through his bag pulling out the book, he opend it and immediately in big black letters read "Property of Draco Malfoy".

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Will continue if people actually like it.  
****Just kinda remember this is my first attempt ever at writing a fanfic.  
****I'm bad at putting things into words but I don't think it turned out **_**too**_** bad.  
****Any reviews are appreciated, thank you.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I own none of the characters or places mentioned.  
****Warnings: Slash.**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Harry stared blankly for a moment at the book in his hand. He knows he shouldn't and didn't mean to really but just the thought of seeing what his longtime rival was thinking was too much and so he slowly turned the page and began reading.

Harry read and read not able to stop himself. He was fascinated.

The first chapter was about Draco's family. About how Draco didn't want to be like his father, didn't want to follow the Dark Lord. Didn't want the constant pressure he was under but at the same time didn't want to upset his family. Didn't want them to feel ashamed of him. Everything was just kinda expected of him but he didn't want it. Oh, how he wished he could change everything. Sure he had a ton of money and any material thing he could wish for but it wasn't enough, he wasn't happy.

Harry was shocked to say the least at this. He never imagined Malfoy thinking/feeling anything like that. Harry closed his eyes when a small bit of guilt hit him. He sighed to himself and continued.

The second chapter was about Draco's friends. Pansy, Blaise, and even Crabbe and Goyle.

Pansy, he read was his best friend. He loved her. They were like brother and sister as Malfoy described it. He confided in her when no one else would or wanted to listen. Fierce and loud or calm and loving when need be. She was there for him when he needed her most and for that he was forever grateful.

Blaise, "The pretty boy" took longer to get ready than any girls Draco knew. Took even longer than he himself did. As fussy, vain, and self-centered as Blaise was he was still one of his closest friends.

Crabbe and Goyle, though they sometimes got on his nerves and they weren't the brightest students Draco semi-sorta liked them. Mostly liking the protection they gave him though.

Then the third chapter Harry saw was apparently about a crush Draco had. Swallowing past the sudden lump in his throat he read on:

"He's beautiful but he doesn't really notice me. He sees me for my money, heritage, and what my family has done. He never sees just me." "He's somewhat of a goody-goody and thick headed but he's got the most amazing eyes. A smile that could melt an ice cap. He's brave but somewhat foolish. He's sweet, genuine, modest, and perfect in every way. He's everything I'm not and yet I want him. I want him to be mine and no one else's. I call him SH."

"Draco's gay?" "Who's SH?" "Draco obviously has it bad for this guy, whoever he is." Harry thought and jealousy suddenly went through him, "Why?" he thought, "Why am I jealous?" "I don't like Malfoy." "No, I despise him." "So then why do I feel this way?"

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Author's note: How was that?  
I always get super nervous before posting.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Harry Potter or its characters/places.  
****Warnings: Slash.**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Harry stared blankly at the book for another good 20 minutes before finally falling asleep.

He awoke about an hour later to Seamus shaking him telling him if he didn't hurry he'd be late for breakfast. Harry groaned and sat up. He needed more sleep he thought, much more.

"Oh and I found this on the floor next to your bed." Seamus said. Harry looked up at the journal he had fallen asleep with. "What is it?" Seamus asked. "Oh, it's nothing!" "Just something I'm reading." Harry (unintentionally) squeaked, grabbing it and stuffing it in his bag. "Doesn't seem like nothing." Seamus said as he left.

Harry sighed and got dressed.

He rushed to breakfast and then to class. The day seemed extra long to Harry and all he could do was think about the journal and "SH". He wasn't sure why though, it wasn't like he liked Malfoy or anything.

He couldn't seem to concentrate on anything else however. He even started thinking of people at the school with the initials S.H., "Sarah Henderson? No thats a girl." "Scott Hickson? Definitely doesn't seem like Draco's type." "Sage Hill? Maybe." "Oh, what if it's actually H.S. only he reversed it!?" He thought. "Um, Hal Summers?" "Or what if it's a nickname!?" "Grr, this is way too hard." he thought, "I'm going to go mad thinking of all these names". He took a deep breath and sighed.

"Mr. Potter." "Mr. Potter!" Harry was suddenly snapped out of his trance. "Would you mind actually paying attention, Mr. Potter?" "Or do we need a detention?" Snape asked. "Sorry, professor." Harry said with noted sarcasm. Snape glared for a moment, then walked to the front of the class taking 10 points from Gryffindor as he went.

Another 20 minutes went by until finally it was the end of the class. Harry quickly packed his stuff away and hurried to his room, not stopping to talk to anyone along the way. When he got there he layed down on his bed thinking about why he was suddenly so interested in Malfoy of all people and why he cared so much about this "SH" guy. He was trying to convince himself he was just curious and it didn't really mean anything. He didn't like Malfoy and he wasn't jealous. He kept on telling himself this, hopping it would somehow make everything sink in.

---

Meanwhile, Draco was freaking out. "Oh, where did I put it?" he asked himself while looking franticly through his things. "What if I lost it?" "Oh no, what if someone found and read it!?"

"Pansy!" he yelled. She of course came running. "What's wrong, Draco?" she asked worriedly. "My journals gone, Pansy!" Draco practically yelled.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Author's note: How was that?  
****Thanks to everyone who reviewed my last two chapters.  
****They are always appreciated.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or it's characters/places.  
****Warnings: Still slash.**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Two hours later and Draco was pacing around his room, just trying to figure out where he could have possibly lost his journal.

"When did you last see it, Draco?" - Pansy asked gently, trying not to upset her friend further.  
Draco thought for a moment before stating - "Yesterday, after class."  
"Okay so what all did you do after class then?"  
"Um, I went to dorms but I forgot my wand and had to go back. After I got my wand I headed to the library, I remember having it with me then. After that I was heading back to the dorms when that clumsy oaf Potter ran into me and thats it. I stayed in the dorms after that."

Pansy's eyes grew wide.  
"What?" Draco asked unsure of why she had that look on her face.  
"Uh, Draco. You don't think when you ran into Potter..."  
Draco's eyes grew wide when realization hit him.  
"Oh god Pansy!" "What am I going to do?"  
"Go ask Potter if he has it." - Pansy stated simply.  
"But what if he's read it, Pansy!?" "You know what's in there!" - Draco said as he sat down on the bed, rubbing his eyes.  
Pansy began to rub soothing circles on his back and said - "I honestly don't know, Draco."  
Draco just sighed and stood up.  
"Where are you going?" - Pansy asked concerned.  
"To find Potter." he said before leaving the room in search of the Gryffindor.

---

He soon found him sitting alone at a small table in the library .  
Taking a shaky breath he walked over. Harry looking up immediately when he approached. "Draco?"  
"Potter." - Draco said with a sigh.  
Harry noticed he was nervous and his voice lacked the usual spite and annoyance.  
Draco quickly asked - "I was wondering, when you ran into me yesterday, did you happened to find a small green book?" Draco's voice cracked a little, obviously anxious.  
Harry paled, his heart starting to beat faster, and he nodded. He pulled the book out of his bag and handed it to Draco.  
Draco's eyes went wide and he paled slightly. He anxiously asked - "Did you read it?"  
Harry looked down guiltily without saying anything.  
"Did you read it, Potter!?"  
"...yes..."  
At that Draco paled completely.  
"I'm so sorry, Draco!" "I didn't mean too, well I mean I did, but I..."  
He was cut off by Draco saying "If you tell anyone _anything_ you read in my journal Potter, I swear..."_  
_Harry looked into Draco's eyes for just a second before looking down and nodding.

Groaning Draco sat down and put his head on the table, just needing to sit somewhere for a minute.  
And for a brief moment they sat in silence before Harry asked the question Draco had been dreading, - "Who's S.H?"  
Harry didn't mean to ask really, it just kind of slipped out.  
Draco once again paled and he snapped - "None of your business, Potter."  
"Draco..." Harry said softly his voice unsure and slightly pleading.  
"Why do you care anyway?" Draco asked looking up.  
"I...I'm not sure...I just...I don't know..." Harry said as he once again looked down.  
Draco sighed before looking down himself and muttering "...you..."  
Harry looked up - "I'm sorry, what?"  
"You!" He snapped. "God Potter, you're such an oaf!"

With that Draco left. Just needing to be away, anywhere but there. He didn't want to see or hear Harry's reaction (rejection) at his revelation.

_To be continued?_

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Author's Note:  
****Terribly sorry it took so long for me to post this chapter. I haven't really had any inspiration towards this story.  
****Big thank you to all who have reviewed the last three chapters and/or have put this on their alerts/favorite story lists. It really means a lot.**


End file.
